Betty Norie (CFC
Summary Betty Noire is a youtube character from YCs Verse as mentioned by JeffreyMayhem in Youtube Characters FFA, She's a villian character from Glitchtale, she's just cute, creepy, and even sadist girl, she has a pet called Akumu, also she's the one part of pink character. Betty come on Jeffrey's CFC Ideas Collection, she fight Devil Mario from Power Star, even Betty is the best character in CFC Ideas Collection. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A | Low 2-C, 2-C Name: Betty Noire Age: 11-13 years physically and mentally Gender: Female (Because... SHE REALLY IS, YOU FRICK NOOB!!) Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Magical Humanoid Contract, The One Part of Pink Character, Sadist Girl, Yandere Girl, The Hatred Princess, Creepy Girl, Jeffrey's Best Waifu, Pokémon Trainer, Immoral Girl, SOUL of FEAR, Master of Trick, The Best Rival Conterpart of KKHTA Koishi, The Cuteness Girl Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Physical Characteristics, Non-Human Physiology (Is a magical humanoid contract.), Weapon Mastery (Has many weapons as see on her standard equipment.), Disguise Mastery (Can changed her suit to a disguise of Koishi Komeiji.), Magic (Able to using magic to attack her opponents.), Illusion Creation (Betty can cause others to hallucinate by making them see false visions, such as when she tricked Asriel into seeing Chara.), Energy Projection (When Bete and Akumu can release energy from them and form/use it for their own need.), Teleportation (Can teleport to her opponents including you when she can sneak and tag you which you can't see.), Soul Manipulation (Able to manipulate soul that can turn your heart into pink, and can also steal your soul.), Matter Creation (Summoned a plethora of Pink Creatures from nothing and has created weaponry from their soul.), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7; Is just a immortal girl that can using HATE restoring her body when her body is needed to heal that she can't die easily, also was unaffected by fatal wounds such as parts of her face being blasted off. Should been able comparable to KKHTA Koishi.), Statistics Amplification (Through absorption of souls and the presence of fear.), Animated Shadow (Has her own secret shadow.), Hatred Manipulation (Have HATE powers.), Cuteness Manipulation (Able to be cute too much that she can show it to people look at her.), Fear Manipulation (Able to make you fear that she's just a creepy girl.), Body Control (As shown about her body that can make her arms become pink slash.), Body Manipulation (Has two horns.), Shapeshifting (Able to turn into a drawn character, Batta.), Transformation (Can transform into a girl who dress design like Nui Harime.) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Hold her own against Undyne the Undying, and Comparable to LV 19 Frisk.) | Universe+ Level (Fought with Devil Mario and KKHTA Koishi.), Low Multiversal Level (Fought with Pink Sheep twice.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can kept up with LV 19 Frisk.) | MFTL+ in terms of reaction/combat speed (Can kept up with KKHTA Koishi and Pink Sheep.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class | Universal+, Low Multiversal Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level | Universe+ Level (Tanked hits from Devil Mario and KKHTA Koishi.), Low Multiversal Level (Took hits from Pink Sheep's Attacks.) Stamina: At least Very High | Likely Pretty High (Able to endure fights with other youtube characters.) Range: Dozens of meters with her magic, tens of kilometers with blobs Standard Equipment: Her Pink Heart, Akumu, HATE Vial, Pink Creatures, Kumuzilla, a Pokeball, a Poke Hat, a Gaster Hand, a Pink Heart, SOUL Hearts, a Your Tear Cup, a Mustache that can protect when she's nothing to get attack from her opponents, and Disguise of Koishi. Intelligence: Likely Pretty High (Proved about she knows when she can fooled everyone into think she was innocent, Was good at planned out an attack on a school which was be successful to raided, Know how to trick everyone, Know much about fear everyone, Know about Hentai that was first made by Scramble Sama, and also can knows what she can listen to Pink Sheep.) Weaknesses: Enough willpower can counteract her fear-based techniques, and Abuses HATE's power that would overtake her. | Determination. If any of the two dies, so will the other, as confirmed by Camila Cuevas on Tumblr and in a livestream. Key: Serious Feats from Glitchtale in V.S Debating | CFC Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Spear of Fear': Can conjure a spear which she uses to take others, souls, usually by throwing it. *'Weapon of Nightmares': Can also use her pet Akumu as a weapon. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send her pet Akumu to attack alongside herself. *'Rhabdophobia': Her special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Credit to FCs/OCs VS Battle Wiki for her notable attacks/technique. Others Notable Victories: Ruby Rose (Has been won in a battle against Ruby Rose for having reasons.) Notable Losses: Devil Mario (For reasons she has losing to Devil Mario with his power star easily in a battle.) Koishi Komeiji (Koshi Komeiji's Heart Throbbing Adventure) (For reasons why JeffreyMayhem has agree with his debaters that research about KKHTA Koishi's power stats, Betty really now losing to KKHTA Koishi in a battle. You can't changed my mind that do things about KKHTA Koishi's Serious Profile, You frick noob.) Pink Characters FFA (Somewhat she losing to powerful characters like Madoka Kaname, Pink Sheep, and even Shelby Uavou.) Youtube Characters FFA (Somewhat about she losing to Turbo Mecha Sonic, Smile Pinkie Pie, Pink Sheep, and Pink Guy. Although Betty has been won in a battle if you haven't see on it.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Yandere Category:Princesses Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cute Category:Fear Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Girls